La ressemblance : un poids ou une fierté ?
by Crystallina
Summary: Être le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile à vivre. Mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'on lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. OS rédigé dans le cadre du concours "Mes parents, ces héros" (juin 2013) sur HPF mettant en scène la relation père/fils entre Harry Potter et Albus Severus Potter.


Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : J'ai rédigé ce texte pour un concours sur HPF, qui s'est achevé hier matin, dont les règles étaient les suivantes :

_Mettre en scène dans une fiction la relation entre un personnage (ou deux ou trois, dans le cas de frères et sœurs) et l'un de ses parents (ou ses deux, c'est à dire papa et maman, ou les deux papas, ou des deux mamans, ne nous limitons pas !). Les parents doivent avoir un rôle prépondérant, l'histoire doit tourner autour de leur présence (ou absence)._

_Les parents peuvent ne pas être les parents biologiques, mais les personnages doivent partager entre eux une relation semblable, si par exemple une autre personne a élevé l'enfant._

_Le texte devra atteindre minimum les 1000 mots, pas de maximum imposé._

* * *

**La ressemblance : un poids ou une fierté**

À cinq ans, Albus Severus Potter était fier de ressembler à son papa. Il était fier d'avoir un père si fort, si courageux, qui emprisonnait les méchants sorciers et sauvait des vies. Tout cela en trouvant toujours le temps pour s'occuper de lui, pour lui apprendre à voler et pour venir lui lire une histoire tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Il aimait, lorsqu'ils se promenaient en famille, voir les visages des passants se retourner sur eux en souriant chaleureusement. À cet âge-là, Albus souhaitait devenir comme son papa. C'était son modèle. Son héros.

À onze ans, Albus commença à ne plus vraiment apprécier cette ressemblance physique avec son père. Oui, il avait effectivement des cheveux bruns qui étaient aussi ébouriffés que les siens. Oui, il avait les mêmes yeux aussi verts. Oui, il avait été lui aussi réparti à Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il devait se comporter comme le faisait son père lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Albus n'était pas aussi téméraire que lui. Il ne détestait pas particulièrement les cours de Potions et n'était pas spécialement doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était un jeune garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait bien souhaité être. Mais voilà, physiquement, il était la copie conforme de son paternel.

À quinze ans, les relations qu'ils entretenait avec son père se dégradèrent franchement. En pleine crise d'adolescence, Albus lui reprochait constamment dans ses lettres d'être la cause de tous ses malheurs. C'était à cause de son statut de fils du Survivant qu'il ne pouvait jamais passer inaperçu, que les moindres de ses faits et gestes étaient toujours analysés. C'était à cause de la renommée de son père si certains étudiants souhaitaient se lier d'amitié avec lui, uniquement dans le but de pouvoir se vanter de compter parmi les amis du fils du Sauveur et espérer ainsi pouvoir le rencontrer un jour. C'était à cause des prénoms, que son père avait lui-même choisis, sa mère le lui ayant avoué quelques années plus tôt, que les professeurs mettaient une certaine pression sur ses épaules. Il se devait en effet de faire honneur à ces deux grands sorciers de renom. C'était à cause de son père si tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse un jour, enfin, quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

À dix-huit ans, Albus décida de quitter la maison familiale et d'aller poursuivre ses études dans une université américaine, là où personne ne l'ennuierait à propos du passé hautement glorieux de son géniteur. Il savait qu'il lui faisait de la peine en partant ainsi mais Albus n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin de couper les ponts, de s'éloigner de lui et de son influence. Il avait besoin de pouvoir enfin exister pour ce qu'il était réellement sans que l'on cherche à le comparer constamment, systématiquement avec son paternel.

À vingt-trois ans, Albus remit les pieds en Angleterre et présenta ses excuses à son père qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Albus avait compris que ce dernier n'avait pas choisi d'être le Sauveur. Que ce n'était pas son père qui obligeait les sorciers anglais à se comporter de la sorte avec lui. Que ce n'était finalement pas de sa faute si les gens n'étaient pas capables de faire la part des choses. Albus avait enfin compris que son père était en fait une victime, comme lui. Il se fit alors la promesse de ne pas gâcher d'années supplémentaires à cause de ces imbéciles. Ils avaient perdu bien assez de temps précieux à cause d'eux.

À vingt-sept ans, il fit la joie de son père en lui présentant son premier petit-fils. C'est en prenant Nathanaël pour la première fois dans ses bras qu'Albus se rendit vraiment compte de la douleur qu'il avait dû infliger à son père des années plus tôt. Il savait que si Nate venait un jour à le détester comme lui l'avait fait, il en souffrirait énormément. Ce soir-là, il tomba alors dans les bras de son père et l'étreignit en lui demandant à nouveau de lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Celui-ci se contenta de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant, tout en lui disant que tout était oublié. Que le plus important était qu'il soit revenu auprès de lui. Que son souhait avait été exaucé. Et que rien d'autre ne comptait.

À cinquante-sept ans, Albus apprit que son père n'avait plus que quelques années à vivre. Il savait bien évidemment que personne n'était éternel, pas même celui que tout le monde appelait le Sauveur. Mais cela lui causa un choc lorsque les médicomages lui annoncèrent que son père n'avait plus que six ans maximum à vivre, d'après eux. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance et tout au long de sa vie, Harry Potter avait régulièrement été en contact avec la Magie Noire. Jusqu'à présent, son organisme était parvenu à le supporter mais, maintenant, son corps commençait à déclarer forfait. Albus décida alors de se ménager plus de temps libre afin de pouvoir être plus disponible pour son père. Il voulait être présent pour le soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve. C'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui. De plus, il se devait de profiter pleinement des derniers instants que la vie, décidément trop courte, leur offrait à son père et à lui.

À soixante-trois ans, Albus pleura devant la tombe de marbre gris. Bien qu'il sache que son père était condamné, cela n'atténuait nullement le chagrin et la douleur dus à sa perte. Albus avait exigé que les membres de sa famille puissent se recueillir seuls devant sa sépulture. Il savait que nombreux étaient ceux qui souhaitaient venir rendre un dernier hommage à leur Sauveur mais il ne voulait pas les voir pour le moment. Eux n'avaient toujours vu en Harry qu'une icône, une image. Ils n'avaient pas leur place à côté de ceux qui connaissaient le vrai Harry, le mari, le père, le grand-père ou l'ami proche. L'homme pour qui ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille comptaient plus que tout.

Harry n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu à Albus pour ses nombreux reproches et ses cinq années d'absence. Il avait toujours répondu présent pour son fils dès que celui-ci avait eu besoin de lui. Il l'avait aidé, soutenu, écouté durant toute sa vie. Qu'importe les mots durs qu'Albus avait eus à son encontre, jamais Harry ne lui avait tourné le dos. Il l'aimait, tout simplement, inconditionnellement. Et rien de ce qu'Albus avait fait ou aurait pu faire ne l'aurait empêché de l'aimer. Rien n'aurait pu détruire l'amour que Harry Potter portait à ses enfants. Tout au long de sa vie, Harry Potter n'avait réellement souhaité qu'une seule chose. Il avait souhaité que toutes les personnes qu'il chérissait soient heureuses. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Et c'était le vœu qu'il s'était efforcé de réaliser du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Les doigts de Raphaël, son petit-fils âgé de six ans, se refermèrent autour de la manche d'Albus. Inexorablement, la vie suivait son cours.

Harry Potter pouvait être fier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli durant la sienne.

En tout cas, Albus Severus Potter était fier de son père et de lui ressembler.

* * *

Pour information, ce one-shot est arrivé à la neuvième place sur trente participations :D

Pour celles (et ceux, on ne sait jamais) qui attendent la suite de mes autres histoires, je viens de faire un petit récapitulatif de mes avancées sur mon LiveJournal (dont le lien est donné sur mon profil) ;)


End file.
